


Going Home

by Adarocean



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarocean/pseuds/Adarocean
Summary: “Idea for one shot or series: Due to Lauren wanting to leave they punish her instead, taking the one thing that keeps her whole and together. Managment have been pissed for a couple of months because the audio of Lauren talking to Ally. After many attempts to get her self kicked out: coming out when she wasn’t aloud, getting caught with pot… They do the one thing she thought they would do but not when their relationship is steady for once. The management decided not to kick Lauren out as she got tones of support when she came out and even when she got caught with pot. So they kick her sanity out, her piece of hope, her everything.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I wrote this right after they broke up and I had a lot of feeling. Love you all xxx. It's shorter then I would've wanted! But this is all I could do <3

She had tried pot, and she was called a queen. She had released an essay on Trump, an off limits topic, which had also doubled as her coming out, again off limits. Management sat back and relished in the support and LGBTQ+ awards. She tried so hard to get kicked out. 

Fame wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't glitter and music and happiness, it was tears and blood and breakdowns. They sold her a picture that she bought willingly and when it arrived she realized that it was inaccurate to the truth. Maybe a different label would have made it better, a different management, a different writer, a different choreographer, whatever. 

She asked, she pled to be released from her contract, she wasn't happy, she wasn't okay. Management laughed from their high chairs and LA gloated down to her from his pedestal. There was no escape. 

Then that tape of her ranting to Ally was brought to their attention. Her in a time of vulnerability, as she told them even though it was more of an everyday thought, had a stress induced rant. Ally was scolded for not going to them to sell her out. Management was pissed with her. Management was done with her and her games, her need to get thrown out. 

They had called a meeting one that was serious. All five of them sat across from their management and LA. Papers were laid in front of Dinah. Her contract. They pointed out key points. They aren't allowed to bad mouth any company they're affiliated with publicly. They aren't allowed to do this, or do that. They then outlined any and all things Dinah has ever done from 2012 to now. With Dinah in tears they moved to Normani. Then Ally. Then her. 

Caught with an illegal substance. Strike one. Violation of public image. Strike two. Bad mouthing management and the label in a public way. Strike three. She almost breathed a sigh of relief. She was free. The chains around her wrists were almost unlocked. She could almost fly out of this place. But no. She had been assaulted with support. People she didn't know, other celebrities coming at her. A Cuban-American weed princess they told her. That's what she was to the public. And while the tape might take a little while to clean up they should be fine. There was no need for her to worry.

She was still with them.

December 18, 2016 their contract was up. They could leave if they needed too. If they wanted too. But Ally resigned. And Normani. And Dinah. So when the pen reached her she almost put it down and walked away. Almost. But they looked at her with hopeful eyes. Their dreams were just starting to come true. Management was leaning over to guide her hand. The contract was signed and then they got up. Four of five contracts were signed. Camila had made to ask when the door shut behind them.

It was a mistake. They'd visit the hotel room later tonight before everyone went home tomorrow morning. Ally had reassured Camila. Ally had then taken Dinah and Normani by the hands to go have a movie marathon. She was left with Camila and she fell into her tanned arms. She wasn't free she wasn't safe she was stuck in this hole of barbed wire and hopelessness. Her saving grace was holding her in her arms and leading her to the Cubans hotel room. They both knew they weren't allowed to be alone together. They both knew she'd have to hide when management brought Camila's contract up later. 

They stayed up until midnight before falling asleep tangled up together. When she woke up it was to sniffling. Camila on her phone and she just assumed it was hate comments. A gentle hand to the thigh would calm her she thought. The crying got harder and the phone was passed. 

"After 4 and a half years of being together, we have been informed via her representatives that Camila has decided to leave Fifth Harmony. We wish her well.

You Harmonizers have been there with us since the beginning, you've supported us, you've rejoiced and cried with us, you've grown with us, and with your love and support, we will continue on. That being said, we are excited to announce that we will be moving forward with the four of us - Ally Brooke, Normani Kordei, Dinah Jane, and Lauren Jauregui for our fans. We are four strong, committed women who will continue with Fifth Harmony as well as our solo endeavors.

We are excited for our future, and we can't wait for what the new year brings.

Harmonizers, we are in this together. We love you with all of our hearts.

Love,  
Ally, Normani, Dinah, and Lauren"

She was filled with rage. The phone was slammed down and she stormed to the door. A strangle "Lauren!" Was let out as she ripped the door open only to find the other three members outside. She stood aside as Dinah made pleas to Camila begging for her to release a statement. To disprove the note. Though what was done was done and she knew that. Camila knew. Normani knew. Dinah knew. Ally knew. She knew. 

Her phone buzzed, it was on silent like always but her post notifications went off. "camila_cabello has posted a picture". She pressed it and was shocked. She knew it was Roger. That piece of crap. 

"when i turned 15, i had the blessing of being put into a group with four very talented girls. we were 5 strangers that weren't even aware of each other's existence that were given a shot at one dream together. it's been almost 5 years and the most important chapter of my life thus far. i am so proud of everything we've achieved together as a group and will always be proud of being a part of it." 

She knew Roger was clever. While the lowercase wasn't something she ever understood no matter how many times Camila explained that it was an artistic choice, the fact that he got that to the way she writes almost down to a science? She was stunned. One toss of her phone into the mass of limbs on the bed a few feet away from her was all that she needed to do before sliding down the wall. She heard murmurs of the conversation as it floated towards her. "Turn into a feud" "Its all a business plan" "fire him" "Rogers a literal piece of crap". She cracked a smile as she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

She heard her name through the mess inside her head and felt Camila take a seat next to her. She knew that it was over. She knew management was probably making up something to make Camila the bad guy. She knew Camila would take the hate. She knew the band was going to struggle. But she also knew that they couldn't tell the truth anytime soon. 

Management was in their room 20 minutes later. Camila had to scramble away when they head the door unlock. She watched as they told Camila to pack her things and leave. They told Camila LA wanted to talk to her. They told Camila that she wasn't allowed to contact her former band mates. She sniffled as she watched Camila throw belonging halfheartedly into her suit case. She watched as Camila went to hug Normani when their security pulled her back. She watched as Camila left the room, eyes wet, nose red. 

Later that day her phone had to be shut off. An executive decision by her mother. Too many new articles claiming they know what happened. Too many fans sending her support and hating on Camila simultaneously. Too many people pulling out audio files on their management and looking for clues that weren't there. She made the mistake of turning on E! News. Rumors that Camila already had an album in the works flowed out onto the four girls. She knew Camila didn't. She knew Roger was going to make her act like a slave until they had an album fast enough it could seem like they already had one. She knew what they were saying wasn't true. 

Then it calmed down. They went home. Ally's cat died. She went shopping. Normani threw a birthday party. Dinah was Dinah. Everything was okay. But when she went to that one bakery she had to drive by Camila's. And when she went to that one park she could see Sofi getting pushed on the swing set. And when she went to that one mall she saw Alejandro and Sinhue arguing over which pillows to buy. So she stayed indoors mostly. Ordering pizza. Acting like a hermit. 

Then it was New Years Eve and she sat down with a bunch of people, crammed on small couches in front of a large TV. Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve. They were there. A pre-taped glory of sparkly pink and black. Ally's wig was cringe worthy at best. But it was all five of them. So she sat a little more forward and didn't take her eyes off the TV. And Camila started talking and giggling along. And then there was a doorbell ring and she didn't move, but her mom did. And then a shape was in front of Camila's smiling face and she was upset. But the show was paused and she was lead to the door. Then there was Camila. A ten minute walk seemed impossible to her but here Camila was, because even though management blocked her number they couldn't block her address.

So Camila came indoors and the show was resumed. They preformed and Camila started to cry. So they left. They left and got in the car and drove. They drove until they found a beach. Quiet and isolated and deserted. And they hugged and they held onto each other as if the other would disappear the second they let go. And it was all limbs around each other and hands tangled in hair and quiet "I love you"s. 

She was so tired. Camila had left the next day. January 1st. She was told so by Sinhue when she finally went over to Camila's house. Roger had taken her to London? She was to be taken away from all distractions to record her album (including her mom which Sinhue was less then pleased about). She looked forward to buying the album when it was released. But the 2nd was when she boarded a plane to LA. Rehearsals started and they were back in the studio. She remembered when Camila told them she wanted to take a hiatus. She wanted to work on her solo projects for a minute. That they all should. Management said no and Camila threatened to quit. She was tired of endless choreography and pop anthems about sex and guys. So we're all of them. But she apologized afterwards. She said she was sorry for scaring them and that she would never leave. Camila was always honest so she believed her. 

January 18th were the People's choice Awards. Fifth Harmony was nominated for favorite band. Camila was there. Stunning as always. But as Camila Cabello. Not as part of Fifth Harmony. She had asked if they were allowed to mention Camila in their acceptance speech if they were to win. No. They weren't allowed to. So when they won she went up with that in mind. They passed Camila's seat and she raised her hand to high five them but they infinities her. Managements rule. Screw management. Then there was the speech. Thank you management, label, family, fans, god. They had said their peace but Dinah leaned down as the TelePrompTer said to wrap it up and said thank you to Camila. Thank you for being her best friend for the turkey sandwiches and the bows. Thank you for the long stories and the dumb jokes. Thank you for being part of this beautiful band for 4 and a half years. Thank you for being a sister. Camila was in tears and so was she.

Management was on their asses. They thanked Camila and apparently it was a big deal. More letters and statements. It was Camila's fault. Therapy sessions she didn't attend. Paying her friends to lie and say she left them. She knew they were talking to Roger. The whole feud was giving them publicity as the victims. Management loved it. They bathed in the type of support and fame Fifth Harmony was getting. Camila released her album. It was called Polaroids. She listened to it and it was great. The cover was all the old Polaroids from Fifth Harmony. She could tell Roger made her blur the cover so you couldn't tell what the pictures were of. 

Her phone wouldn't let her call Camila. Management essentially hired a hacker to block her both ways. No receiving or sending calls, texts, tweets, DMs. Nothing, no communication between them. She spent more days crying then working. Her voice was raspy and raw for the studio and the tracks cam out sounding like she was sick. Management was pissed. They finished the album. They still don't have time off. They had been on since January 2nd.

It was Camila's birthday. March 3rd. Management called them in for a big meeting. No posts on twitter. No acknowledgement. They left and Dinah made a comment on the fact they never mentioned Instagram. She pulled out her phone. Four posts wishing Camila a happy 20th. Wishing her a bright year. They were called right back into the office. Dinah had to explain her loop hole. She had to be honest, she was surprised they hadn't caught it. It was a basic loop hole. Normani and Ally convinced them to let it keep it by saying the fans already had screen shots. She already had 63,246 likes. They all had it. Management would be stupid to try and get rid of it. 

It was the kids choice awards, the teen choice awards, and then the VMAs. Camila was there too. Nominated even. Best new artist. Fifth Harmony for best choreography, and video of the year. They won both. She watched as Camila won best new artist. She watched as she gracefully walked across the stage. She watched as she thanked her team, Roger, the label, her family, and then them. Fifth Harmony. For 4 and a half years. For friendships and sisterhoods. Then it was done. They went to the same after party but they didn't talk. Management was always watching. Camila knew. She knows that Camila knew. She knows that's why Camila never made a move to talk to them. Management was always watching.

December 18, 2017. It was 7 days before Christmas. Camila had sat down with Billboard. She was finding it harder and harder to stay in the group. Her guiding light wasn't there anymore. She and the girls sat and watched Camila's billboard interview. The door was barricaded to prevent management from turning it off. She watched as Camila told Billboard everything. Her getting kicked out. Roger and management communications. Separation and lack of contact for the past year. She watched as Camila told them everything and cried when Camila cried. She laughed when Camila laughed. She was serious when Camila was serious. She was breaking. Her saving grace was exposing her label. Maybe she'd be set free. Except she wasn't set free, she was moved. Epic, to Def Jam. Barbed wire to plush cushions. Camila had moved too and she was there when they arrived to sigh the contracts. 

There wouldn't be a five piece Fifth Harmony again. But there would be Fifth Harmony and Camila Cabello. Lots of duets and featured songs. Music videos together and red carpet mashups. Interviews together and the same brand deals. And her guiding light was with her. She was back with her heart. Out of her barbed wire hole and in the tanned arms of her Cuban counterpart. 

She was safe and comfortable. Lauren was home.


End file.
